


Jensen/Cougar

by flatbear (duffnstuff)



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duffnstuff/pseuds/flatbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, done for cover art, for a fanmix by cyclops_squid! You can find that <a href="http://cyclops-squid.dreamwidth.org/76312.html">here!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen/Cougar

  



End file.
